Winter
Winter was an evolved albino gorilla who appeared in War for the Planet of the Apes. He was the quaternary antagonist of the film. Biography War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations As a child, Winter grew up in the Ape Colony and his father served as a member of the Gorilla Guard and was a brave warrior in the eyes of Winter who sought to follow in the latter's footsteps. As a young adult, Winter achieved his dream of joining the Gorilla Guard but struggled to fit in with his fellows as he felt out of place because of albinism which made him easy to spot in hunting and left him feeling inferior to the other gorillas. Winter found comfort from his childhood idol and leader of the group Luca who made him see that he was a valuable member to the Ape Army. War for the Planet of the Apes Winter was present at the battle of the Ape outpost, using a machine gun to fight off the several human soldiers until Caesar arrived with reinforcements, winning them the battle at a heavy cost. He was later with the apes when Caesar negotiated with the captured soldiers, looking on as gorilla Red (who had defected to the human army) chastised Caesar for believing the apes who had sided against him feared him, Luca proceeding to order Winter to take Red outside. Rather than holding Red prisoner, Winter made a deal with him instead. If Winter informed the Colonel of the location of Caesar's place of rest, Winter would be spared and become a donkey. Letting Red go, he returned to Caesar, claiming the ape had escaped, displaying a self-inflicted injury. That night, Winter tried to convince the other apes to leave the colony to the new desert Blue Eyes and Rocket had discovered. However, his cowardice was rejected, despite Blue Eyes' sympathy. Winter then secretly left the colony, unknowingly having enabled Colonel McCullough to take a group of soldiers there in an attempt to assassinate Caesar. Winter was integrated into the soldier's "Donkeys" as promised. A few days later, Winter was confronted by Caesar, Luca and Rocket. The alpha male's presence forced Winter to reveal that more soldiers were coming from the North and rendezvous with the Colonel at a place called "The Border". Breaking down, Winter apologizes for his treachery and held up his hand for forgiveness, but Caesar made no attempt to accept as he revealed to Winter his son and wife are dead as a result of his cowardice. Winter was shocked to hear this and realized that his life was in danger from Caesar's boiling anger .The apes spotted two shadows at the window, forcing Caesar, Rocket and Luca to hold down Winter and keep him silent. After the humans have left, Rocket and Luca realized that Caesar had inadvertently asphyxiated Winter in his struggle to quiet him. Legacy More to come... Personality War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations Winter was shown to be timid and unsure of himself. He doubted his ability to be a useful member of the Gorilla Guard because his white hair made him easy to spot, which he perceived as weakness. He was shown to be very self-conscious of his albinism and it lead to a lack of self-confidence. He looked up to Luca greatly, and the older gorilla helped gain confidence through reassurances that he was just as strong and useful as the other gorillas of usual coloring. War for the Planet of the Apes Winter also wasn't the bravest of apes, as he balked at every confrontation, and even cower in the face of danger. Winter was shown to be a coward. He became so scared for his own self-preservation that he betrayed Caesar to Red in return for being spared and to become a "Donkey" for his colony's enemies. These actions would eventually lead to his death at the hands of Caesar, albeit by accident. Abilities *'Animal Strength:' Like all gorillas, Winter was powerful and strong. Despite this, Winter's strength was inferior, as Caesar was able to catch him off-guard by whacking him in the head with his gun before Winter could sound an alarm, leading to (accidentally) suffocated to death by Caesar. *'High-Level Intellect:' Having been born to two apes who inhaled ALZ-113, Winter was born with increased intelligence, enabling him to sign. *'Sign Language:' Having been taught by the older evolved apes, Winter had gained the ability to use american sign language. *'Speech:' Having been given the ALZ-113, through unknown methods, Winter had gained the ability of speech. He did not have any verbal lines of dialogue in War, so it was unknown how good his english was. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Due to him being a member of the Ape Army, Winter was a capable fighter. Also like most gorillas, Winter uses his massive strength and speed in battle to make him a formidable opponent. However, Caesar was able to overpower him, as he unknowingly suffocated him to death. Relationships *''See Winter/Relationships.'' Trivia *Winter is a rare albino gorilla, rather than with the typically brown or black fur. *Winter's name and albinism may be based on Snowflake, who was also an albino gorilla. Snowflake was kept at Barcelona Zoo in Spain from 1966 until his death in 2003. *Winter's father was one of the first in the Gorilla Guard, as confirmed in Revelations. *Winter is the second ape to be killed by Caesar, after Koba. However, unlike his killing of Koba, Caesar accidentally kills Winter. Gallery *''See Winter/Gallery''. Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Apes Category:Evolved Apes Category:Animals Category:Gorillas Category:Deceased Apes Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by Caesar (CE) Category:Novel Characters